Maxwell Acachalla
'''Maxwell Acachalla '''is Papa Acachalla's cousin. He is killed when he is in a bank robbery with Acachalla, being slaughtered by the bank teller with a crowbar, but later comes back to life in the episode Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod. He is played by HomelessGoomba. He also haunts the Acachalla's House in the Gmod Dumbbell Weapon Mod as a floating bicycle and then gets trapped in the bathroom, and it is also said that Jose Jose Jose Jose swore to Papa that Maxwell would haunt him. He is now, in most videos, a ghost. Synopsis In the wild west episode he is with Papa Acachalla and they were planning on to rob a bank. Maxwell went up to the bank teller and asked her where the money was. The bank teller telling that she'll show him there trick him into going into the back of the place. While Maxwell was in the back of the place he is killed by the bank teller, once she found out that his gang was trying to it. In the Flutterbat mod video Maxwell is shown to be in the court room saying that he was "Back From The Dead". Due to that he is killed by the judge with a RPG. During the Stop it Slender 3 video Maxwell is shown to be Slender man for one time. When Papa Acachalla, Sally, and Gertrude were all in the same room he came in the room, killed them all and escaped. In the CO-OP horror map Maxwell is shown to be haunting the Insane Asylum that Johnny Ghost was in. It is then revealed that he teamed up with Jimmy Casket to scare Johnny Ghost and the people who were with him. Now that we know that Jimmy Casket IS Johnny Ghost, Jimmys' desire to "scare" Johnny away may mean that that he hates his alter ego and wants to remain Jimmy Casket forever. It is unknown if Maxwell knows that Jimmy and Johnny are the same person. In the Dumbbell weapon mod he is shown to be a ghostly bicycle in the Acachalla home. In the video he attempted to kill Papa Acachalla for leaving him to die in the bank robbery, but he is defeated by Papa when he started to use exercise against Maxwell, driving him away. In the Dinosaur player model mod he possesses Papa Acachallas' car after Billy and Sally (who are both Dinosaurs) accidentally damaged it. Gertrude (who is also a Dinosaur) called Johnny Ghost to help them get rid of Maxwell, despite Papa Acachallas' warnings that Johnny is actually Jimmy Casket. Eventually, Maxwell possesses Billy, forcing Sally to kill him. Around this time Johnny Ghost turned into Jimmy Casket and began killing people until he himself was killed by the family, but he swore that he would return and have revenge. Maxwell is still haunting the Acachalla family. In the Batman Horror map, he appeared in the form of an elderly medic (he likely possessed him) and it was shown that Jimmy Casket was actually afraid of him due to unknown reasons.(will likely be explained in the future) He killed Jimmy Casket and then left. He is still at large. Appearance In the videos In VenturianTale Videos, Maxwell looks a lot like Billy or Medic Billy. In Fan Art ] MCMLPPGfan has drawn Maxwell like a cowboy in a desert, explaining that his first appearance was in the Wild West Cowboy Roleplay Map. There is also an unknown picture of Maxwell as some sort of shadow. Appearances File:Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Siblings WILD WEST Cowboy Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3.|Murder "JIMMY CASKET!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3. File:Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod FLUTTERBAT My Little Pony Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod DUMBBELL Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod BANK ROBBERY Mission Map! (Garry's Mod) File:Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod)|Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) Category:Character Category:Maxwell Acachalla Category:Acachalla gang members Category:Ghost Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Roleplay Category:Trivia Category:Male Category:Deceased